Michi To You All
by Tatang Uchiha
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang ternspirasi dari ending 2 Naruto shippuden Um happy reading My first fanfiction !


**MICHI ~TO YOU ALL~ (Jalan untuk kita semua)**

Author: Tatang Wirawan Edotukapsul

Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto NARUTO

Cast:Naruto,Kushina,Minato,Jiraiya,Rin dan tokoh lain dalam NARUTO

Rate: T+

Genre: General/Friendship/Fantasy

Warning; : Alur payah,kata2 kurang pas,penjelasan ciri2 tokoh kurang ,Typo,OC,Misstypo, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan mulai menerobos kegelapan dipagi sebuah desa yang bertransformasi menjadi kota yang megah dan mewah mulai menampakan kesibukannya. Hawa dingin khas musim gugur pun menerpa semua orang tanpa sesosok orang yang masih bergelut dengan kecil dengan ornament khas Jepang tradisional dipadu dengan gaya modern itu masih gelap gulita.'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg…..!' suara alarm menggema diruangan berukuran 2X3 itu. Terlihat sesosok anak muda dengan rambut pirang jabrignya menggeliat mendengar suara yang menggangu tangannya bergerak mematikan sang sumber suara yang menyakitkan kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"NAARUUTOOO…! Cepat bangun…..!" teriak Seorang tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata yang sendari tadi tertutup mulai mata berwarna biru laut yang mata yang masih setengah terbuka ia melihat jam alarm disamping tempat saat ia melihat jam tersebut waktu menunjukan 06:35. "Apaaaaaaaa…waduh bisa mati aku" umpat pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut,tepatnya Naruto Uzumaki. 'GUBRAAAAAAAAGGG….'suara sesuatu jatuh atau tepatnya orang jatuh.

"Uhkkkk…siapa sih yng naro bola d sini"umpat Naruto sambil memegangi punggunnya yang nyeri akibat benturan cepat ia berdiri dari posisi tengkurap akibat terjatuh tadi untuk memulai ritual bangun juga yang jarang ngeberesin kamarnya,pakaian kotor berceceran di mana-mana,bekas makanan&minuman yng entah mengapa ada disetiap sudut ruangan kecil tempat sampah lagi barang-barang yang tidak jelas lainnya berserakan di ruangan tersebut,menambah kesemerawutan yang ada.

Sedangkan ketenangang menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga yang menyatu dengan dapur berada dilantai sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut jabrik & mata biru shappirenya yang tenggelam dalam membaca koran dewasa tersebut mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang serta dasi biru tua menggantung longgar luput kopi panas & kue kering terhidang paruh baya berusia sekitar 40 tahunan tersebut bernama Minato sosok wanita berambut merah panjang sepinggang dengan beberapa helai rambut merah yang jatuh membingkai kedua sisi jepit hitam yang menahan poni pada bagian rambut itu terlihat anggun dengan blush putih berkerah tinggi serta lengan pendek dibawah gaun hujau tua panjang hijau violetnya menatap lurus kearah teplon yang diisi dengan adonan wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahunan yang masih keliatan berusia 25'an itu bernama Kushina Uzumaki yang tak lain istri dari tenang itu buyar seketika. 'GLUDUUK…GLUDUUUKKKK..GUBRAAAG…!' terlihat sosok Naruto yang turun dari tangga dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Mam…! Pap…! Aku berangkat….!"kata Naruto yang masih celingukan didepan pintu.

"Tungu dulu…!"teriak seseorang dari arah dapur.

"Ada apa lagi sih Maaaa…?" teriak Naruto yang sedang merangkak didekat rak sepatu.

"Sarapan dulu cepat…!" Teriaknya lagi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan lagi Naruto menghentikan mencari sebelah sepatunya yg entah mengapa gak ada d tempat.'Tap,,,Tap,,,'suara langkah Naruto menggema d lorong pendek menuju dapur rumah.

"Pagi Pap…!"sapa Naruto setibanya didapur,dengan cepat ia menyambar omlete yang sudah terhidang .

"NARUTOOOOO…Duduk jangan makan sambil berdiri dan jalan begitu!" teriak Ibunnya yang suda ada dibelakangnya dengan deathglare tingkat akut serta rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar menjadi 9 untaian.

"GLEKK….."sura Naruto yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan menurut lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan sang ayah yeng sendari tadi tenggelam dalam bacaannya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran untuk melihat tingkah 2 mahluk didepannya.

"Tapi mama aku bias telat udah jam…" kata Naruto terputus saat ia melihat jam yang menempel didinding dapurnya.

"Jam berapa..?" tanya sang Ibu dengan seringai mencurigakan d wajahnya.

"LHOO…! 06:20…? Eh tunggu dulu perasaan tadi dijam alarmku sudah jam 06:45?" guman Naruto.

"Hmmm…..memang,mama sengaja mempercepat jammu 30 menit dari jam yang normal" Kata sang Ibu dengan enteng sambil membawa 2 piring omlete yang masih mengepul.

"APAAAAAAA…..?'' Teriak Naruto pada sang Ibu yang sedang meletakkan sepiring omlete di depan sang Ayah yang sudah melipat Koran paginya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah 2 mahluk depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa NARUTO UZUMAKI…? Memangnya aku tidak tau sifat buruk anaku sendiri…?" kata sang Ibu dangan berkacak pinggang disamping sang Ayah yang sedang menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga .

"Iya…iya aku tau Mam…."kata Naruto dengan wajah jengkel+malu yang meledakkan tawa sang Ayah yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tawanya.

"Hahhahahahahhah…Sudah-sudah Kushina ,Naruto! Jangan berantem dimeja makan!" kata sang Ayah dengan wajah merah karena terlalu lepas 2 orang kesayangannya itu membalas dengan deathglare andalannya masing-masing.

"Ah…Minato habis anak mu ini kadang-kadang membuat jenkel juga" kata Kushina.

"Hey…hey..! Jangan begitu dia anakmu juga,lagian memang sifat Naruto juga turunan sifatmu." kata Minato sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Ehh…Tunggu dulu itu juga gara2 kamu yang dulu nitipin Naruto ke Jiraiya selama 2 tahun" bantah Kushina dengan wajah bersemu meminum kopinya sampai tandas,lalu menghela napas menenangkan diri karena menahan tawa.

"Memangnya kenapa kan Jiraiya kakek Naruto sendiri? Jadi wajar aku menitipkan Naruto padanya'' kata Minato sambil mengerling Kushina yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Lihatlah kelakuannya menjadi seperti Jiraiya !" kata Kushina menunjuk Naruto.

"Ah…masa perasaan dari dulu sama saja" bantah Minato diikuti anggukan Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya menyetujui belaan sang Ayah.

"Yang benar saja dulu sebelum Naruto dititipin ke Jiraiya sikapnya manis deh" kata Kushina sambil mendudukan diri disamping sang suami.

**UZUSHIO CITY**

'HHHUUUAAAA,,CCHHIIIMMM…!'sura bersin menggema dIsebuah ruangan sesosok Pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Haah…Minato sialan pasti sedang meributkan aku lagi dengan Kushina" guman Pria tersebut.

"Ma'af Tuan…apa Tuan Jiraiya tidak enak badan?" Tanya seorang wanita muda berambut pendek dengan blazer biru tua serta rok pendek sekitar 10 cm diatas lutut berwarna senada membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah pria yang dipanggil Tuan Jiraiya.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Rin cuma bersin -paling atasan-mu itu sedang bertengkar lagi dengan istrinya" kata Pria bernama Jiraiya tersebut samba mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Oh…tapi anda hebat bisa punya firasat begitu,tapi kalau memang itu juga benar'' kata wanita bernama Rin seraya meletekkan jari telunjuknya didagu dan matanya memandang keatas.

"Pirasat seorang ayah pasti tidak akan salah...hahahahhaha" kata Jiraiya lalu tertawa sambil memandang Rin.

"Ah iya juga,hihihihihihi….."kata Rin sambil ikut tertawa.

**KONOHA CITY**

"Iya memang,tapi waktu itu kita terdesak waktu dan berbahaya kalau menitipkan Naruto kepada orang tidak ada pilihan lain selain dititipkan kita tidak punya keluarga lain selain waktu itu kita langsung sibuk dan berkonsentrasi extra untuk menangani kasusmu d Uzushio yang entah mengapa baru muncul lagi setelah 13 pula waktu itu Naruto sekolah jadi tidak bisa kita bawa dan sampai sekarang kasus itu belum selesai" kata Minato panjang-lebar .Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari sang istri,lalu Minato mengerling istrinya yang ternyata sedang tertunduk mendengarkan kata-kata sang suami.

"Eh…Kushina?" kata Minato yang terkejut melihat mata hijau violet istrinya berkaca-kaca.

"Eehhh…tidak apa-apa Minato,aku hanya sedikit ingat dan rindu kepada kedua orang tuaku" kata Kushina sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang sdikit berair lalu memandang sang suami disampingnya.

"Maaf ya Kushina aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Minato memandang balik sang pun menarik tubuh Kushina kedalam tertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Lhoo… kok sepertinya cuma kita berdua?" Minato melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kushina.

"Iya…hmmm.." Kushina berbalik mengahadap ketempat seseorang yang baru saja ada diseberang meja. "NAARUTOOOO….!"Kata Kushina yng lansung mengebrak meja dan mendapati bangku di depannya sudah kosong dan hanya mendapati sebuah mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu membaca isinya secara seksama dengan Minato.

'_MAAF MAM&PAP NANTI MALAM SAJA KITA LANJUTKAN ACARA DEBAT KELUARGANYA AKU BURU-BURU,DAH MAM&PAP AKU BERANGKAT'_

"NARUTOO…! Awas nanti malam!" kata Kushina geram sambil meremas kertas ditangannya.

"Hahaha ternyata dia sudah besar ya? Kalau tidak salah 3 minggu lagi ia berumur 16 tahun?" kata Minato sambil merebahkan tubuhnya Kesandaran kursi dibelakangnya lalu menatap jam."Lho…jam 06:50…? Waaahhh aku bisa terlambat ke kantor mana ada rapat jam celaka aku kalau telat" Minato langsung melesat ke juga menyusul kekamar untuk membantu sang suami.

Yeah itulah keributan-keributan kecil pada pagi hari dikeluarga kecil yang sangat unik itu.

Hari Senin merupakan hari tersibuk dikota orang berlalu lalang ditrotoar untuk menuju tujuannya sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto baru saja menyebrang terlihat mencolok dengan mantel namun lebih mirip jubah panjang sampai betis berwarna orange serta motif api diujung jubahnya agak digulung diatas mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya lalu membacanya.

"Setelah menyebrang dari pertigaan lalu lurus sampai perempatan terdekat" guman Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera disecarik kertas tersebut "Nah setibanya diperempatan,lalu belok kanan…dan jalan lurus"

'DDUUAKK…GUBBRAAAK'… "aaawww…".

"Hey…hati-hati donk kalo jalan!.Dasar…"kata Naruto kaget karena baru saja ada orang yang menbraknya dari samping.

"Eh…Ma'af..!?" Naruto melihat sesosok orang tapi tepatnya seorang gadis yang baru saja itu berambut panjang dengan beberapa helai yang membingkai kedua sisi wajah putih mata yang sewarna lavender terus mengarah pada Naruro yang masih itu mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang pada bagian kerahnya berwarna biru tua serta mengenakan rok berwarna abu-abu tapi keliatannya gak terlau pandek karena menutupi lututnya dalam posisi barang-barangnya berserakan pun berlutut dan memunguti barang-barang gadis tersebut seraya tersenyum lebar dan berguman "Ma'af"

"HINATA…cepat sedikit nanti kita bisa terlambat!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dari dalam sebuah mobil yang berada diparkiran tak jauh dari Naruto dan gadis yang baru sja dipanggil Hinta itu.

"I-iya…tu-tunggu..se-bentar!" kata Hinata terbata-bata sembari menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya segera berpaling lagi untuk mengumpulkan kembali ia tak melihat barang berserakan,akan tetepi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kokoh menyodorkan buku-buku dan beberapa barang lain yang telah ia kumpulkan.

"Maaf ya aku menyebabkan kamu menabraku dan jatuh,ini barang-barangmu kan?"kata Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menyodorkan barang-barang gadis didepannya yang berusaha berdiri.

"Oh,i-iya…te-terima kasih," balas Hinata setelah berdiri dengan wajah bersemu merah ia menerima barang-barangnya.

"Cepat Hinata!" kata pria tadi yang agak kurang tergesa-gesa Hinata berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menuju mobil Jaguar silver yang berada di parkiran toko buku tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Ehh…kok pergi? Padahal aku mau tanya jalan menuju sekolah." Guman Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat terus memandangi punggung gadis bernama Hinata yang baru saja menabrak dirinya hingga gadis tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu masih memperhatikan mobil yang ditumpangi gadis mungil tadi sampai mobilnya bercampur dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan lain di jalan senggolan dari pejalan kaki yang merasa terhalangi mengembalikan kesadarannya yang beberapa saat lalu entah pergi kemana.

"Ouchhh…" Naruto memegangi bahunya yang terkena senggolan."Waduh aku hampir telat."kata Naruto sambil menggerling jam dihandphonenya lalu melesat kembali melanjutkan pencariannya yang tertunda beberapa saat lalu akibat tabrak lari seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang agak sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

**HINATA POV**

'Sukurlah aku bisa pergi dari sana,kalau lebih lama lagi aku bisa pinggsan.' ucapku dalam hati setelah duduk disamping ayah dan ingat kejadian tadi membuatku merasakan persaan yang aneh ini.

"Hinata kenapa kamu tadi lama sekali?"pertanyaan ayah yang tegas langsung membawa kesadaranku kembali dari lamunanku terhadap pemuda asing tadi.

''EH ia maaf ayah,tadi aku menabrak seseorang begitu keluar dari Toko Buku'' jawabku setenang yang aku bisa dengan wajah tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahku yang ternyata sendari tadi belum hilang.

"Hmm,lain kali hati-hati" ucap Ayah berikutnya singkat seperti biasa.

"I-iya kali aku akan hati-hati"

Keheningan tercipta kembali antara aku dan sih Seorang Hiashi Hyuuga terkenal dingin dan tegas tapi mengapa hubungan anak dengan ayah bisa sekaku jadi iri pada Hanabi yang bisa akrab dan menjadi kebanggaan sudah lah lebih baik aku memikirkan hal entah mengapa aku jadi teringat kembali dengan pemuda tadi terutama senyumnya yang lebar itu membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"kita sudah sampai Hinata"kata2 Ayah menyadarkanku untuk kedua kalinya dari lamunanku terhadap pemuda tadi yang membuatku tanpa sadar berapa lama aku melamun selama ini aku selalu bertabrakan dengan murid cowo di sekolah gak ada yang sampai membuatku segalau sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk kekelas mungkin dengan belajar bisa melupakannya.

"Oh..i-iya."kataku sambil bergegas mengumpulkan barang2ku,sekiranya semua terkumpul aku keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Perlahan mobil yang baru saja membawaku melaju dengan tenang bergabung dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan d bahuku membuatku terkejut dan berbalik 180 0 menghadap sang empunya sosok gadis seusiaku dengan rambut merah muda panjang dan sepasang mata hijaunya yang khas itu aku kenali.

"Sa-Sakura!? Se-selamat pagi?"

"Selamaat pagi juga kabarmu?" balas Sakura.

"Baik Sakura,kalau kamu?"

"Sama dan tidak sebaik hari ayo kita lanjutkan saja dikelas aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu tentang liburan kemarin."ka ta Sakura sembari mengambil beberapa buku dipangkuanku.

"Ehh…iya" jawabku sambil berusaha menyamai langkah Sakura yang lebih dulu melesat ke gerbang sekolah.

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara seorang pemuda berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah."KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL,ah benar disini" kata pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto sambil mencocokan tulisan yang tertera di gerbang dan kertas yang ia sigap ia membereskan penampilannya dan memijit bell disisi kiri gerbang yang lama seorang pria berkacamata serta memakai kemeja biru tua berlengan pendek dan celana panjang beerwarna senada menghampirinya.

"Maaf,anda ada perlu apa ke sekolah ini?" kata pria tersebut.

"Iya,saya Naruto Uzumaki siswa pindahan dari UZUSHIO HIGH SCHOOL" jawab Naruto.

"Hmm siswa saya Pak Ebisu penjaga mengapa baru jam segini baru kesekolah?" kata pria yang bernama Ebisu itu.

"Maaf saya baru pindah kemari sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu dan belum sempat mempelajari&menghafal jalan-jalan di Kota ini." jawab Naruto

"Ah iya mana surat-surat kepindahan mu…!?" pinta Ebisu dibalik gerbang yang belum Naruto merogoh tasnya "Nah ini dia!".Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan dibaca Ebisu lalu gerbang d buka,Naruto masuk sementara ebisu mengunci kembali gerbangnya.

Naruto mengikuti Ebisu melewati halman sekolah lalu masuk ke aula gedung sekolahan itu dan menyusuri koridor yang sudah sunyi menyusuri koridor yang panjang Naruto dan Ebisu berhenti didepan sebuag pitu ganda yang bertuliskan ' SEKOLAH'.Ebisu mengetuk pintu terlebih mendapat ijin dari yang empunya ruangan,ebisu membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti Naruto yang berjalan mengekor sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang serta memakai blazer berwana biru tua yang membalut kemeja putih yang beberapa kancing pada bagian dada atanya terbuka mamperlihatkan sesuatu yang harus di _SENSOR._Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah meja besar menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi surat-surat kepindahan serta biodata Naruto.

"Hmm Naruto duduk" kata sang kepala sekolah setelah membaca biodata Naruto.

"Iya" Naruto beranjak dari berdirinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Perkenalkan nama saya sekolah Konoha High School ini" Ucap sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade seraya mengulurkan tangnnya

"Ah saya Naruto siswa pindahan dari UZUSHIO HHIGH SCHOOL" kata Naruto sambil membalas jabat tangan sang kepala sekolah.

"Hmmp,kudengar dari kabar yang beredar bahwa ada keributan besar di kota Uzushio?"kata Tsunade

"Iya itu benar sekali BU,mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan kita tidak akan pernah mendengar kota Uzushio lagi."kata Naruto setengah tertunduk.

"hei,jangan panggil aku IBU tami NONA ok!?.Ya sudah kita simpan saja untuk nanti pembicaraan tentang kota itu" balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Ah baik BU,eh NONA maksudku" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya itu lebih kamu sekolah dikelas 1." Tsunade kembali mebaca biodata Naruto "KAKASHI HATAKE..!"

Tidak lama kemudian muncul sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri kokoh melawan gravitasi diatas kepalanya serta sebuah masker menutupi setengah tersebut memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan dasi biru menggantung dilehernya serta celana panjang berwana hitam.

"Permisi...! Ma'af apa Nona memanggil saya?" kata Kakashi berjalan menghampiri meja besar diruangan itu

"Iya..Perkenalkan ini Naruto Uzumaki yang akan jadi murid dikelasmu tolong antarkan kekelas" jelas Tsunade seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi biodat Naruto "Kakashi ! kamu telat 1 jam pelajaran lagi"

"Hahaha…Ma'afkan saya" Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Nah ayo Naruto kita kekelasmu"

"Iya,permisi Nona" ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk.

Dan akhirya mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor sembari kakashi menjelaskan beberapa ruang dan fasilitas menjelaskan tentang beberapa ruangan yang ada dilantai 1 seperti toilet,ruang UKS,ruang guru ruang kelas ada dilantai 2 dan luapa lantai 4 atau lantai paling atas didominasi dengan ruang-ruang yang digunakan untuk kegiatan ekskul Naruto dan Kakashi samapi dilantai dua dan berbelok kekiri dari tannga menuju ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tangga.

"Oh iya hampir lupa nanti setelah jam istirahat tiba kamu temui Pak Ebisu yang ada di lantai 1 yang dekat dengan koridor loker,untuk mendapatkan kunci & no lokermu."kata kakashi sambil membuka pintu kelas yang kelihatannya agak macet.

"Iya nanti aku akan kesana" jawab Naruto sambil membantu Kakashi membuka pintu.

'GREEEKK….'Sura pintu terbuka dengan susah payahnya.

"Yah akhirnya Naruto,tunggu di sini aku akan memperkenalkanmu dulu nanti kalau aku panggil kamu masuk ke kelas ok..?!" kata kakashi lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
